The Girl That Could'nt Love
by ilove the outsiders
Summary: Cassandra Star is a Soc who fell in love with Ponyboy they date and she cheats on him when shes drunk with Randy. she now will stop at nothing to win Pony back.. but her past lover haunts her ... Dallas Winston... Better than it sounds Lots and lots of drama R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders characters all credit goes to S.E Hinton**

Chapter 1

Alarm clock ringing obnoxiously I woke up with a start, it was the first day back to Lincoln Good High. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and took a shower.I went back to my room and looked through my closet wondering what to wear for the first day back to school. I decided on a decent length skirt with a white blouse and a sky blue cardigan to match my skirt. I had to hurry because Bob was waiting for me along with Randy. There was a knock on the door.

"Cassandra if you don't hurry it up we're gonna leave you"

Of course i had to listen this wouldn't be the first time he leaves me. Running down the stairs i see Randy and Bob about to leave.

"Wait up"

I hopped into the car kissing Randy slightly. we arrived to school and i saw Ponyboy . He gave me a disgusted look. I felt horrible. I made my way to my english class and while the teacher blabbed along about pronouns and stuff like that i was in a daze

" pay attention."

Mr. Syme said kinda annoyed

"Sorry sir"

I went to all my classes and finally lunch came. This was my chance to apologize to Ponyboy. i walked up to the store where most of the hoods hanged around and sure enough he was there with Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny.

" Hey Ponyboy can I have a word with you?"

"What for " he snapped

i looked hurt he sighed But he walked over to me.

"Listen im sorry for what I did to you it wasnt like me I'm know you aint like the rest of the hoods around here your sweet"

He sighed

"No you listen to me I don't need none of ya fucking pity ok, I seem very good to fuck over so don't come over here pretending like you understand me "

"Ponyboy I..." He cut me off

"Just leave"

I sighed in defeat i walked and i dated freshman year. During the summer i cheated on him with randy and well that was it for us .ive been trying to apologize but that's not working for me . But as i was leaving Randy's blue mustang drove by.

"Is there a problem here?"

He gave me a deadly look

"No I was just leaving"

I managed to say through the lump i had in my throat. I knew things were going to get ugly.

"You trying to pick up my girl?"

He questioned Ponyboy. The pony replied blankly

"No"

"Randy just let's get out of here"

I whispered

"We got to talk " He snapped

"Get in the car"

I did as I was told. When we drove back to school grounds he cut off the car started to yell

"WHAT.. NOW YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR THAT TRASH AGAIN"

"He's not trash Randy he's just a normal person"

Bob cut in.

"He's a greaser Cassie"

I was sick and tired of them trying to control my life. I snapped

"Listen here you both could just leave me the hell alone and... "

I got out the car. Randy followed

"Cassie baby im sorry im just a little jealous that's it"

He said as he lower his head

" Randy isn't it enough that im with you and i show that i love you and only you"

I said sweetly.I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him. This wasnt a passionate kiss it was more like a im pleading kiss. I broke the kiss and said

" Lets get out of here"

He looked up quickly. He told Bob that we were going to gave a funny look and sighed and left. We drove to his started to kiss went to pull down my skirt I couldn't help but let him. I unzipped his pants pulled them down right along with his length was caught me staring and smiled

"Are you sure you want this"

"i want this more than anything"

With that i took off my underwear,and shirt. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. I felt this sharp pain but it quickly turned into pleasure while he thrusted in me. I moaned loudly. He finally came in me and feel numbly on top of me.

"Are you ok"

I asked concerned. I heard him chuckle.

"You were great Cassie"

In my head I just wanted to run away and never come back . The time all I could see was Ponyboy's face . I need to fix things with him

**A/N:hope you enjoy this chapter please review need your opinion if i should keep writing or not be honest :) NO flames **!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I had to drive myself in my blue sting ray , Bob and Randy were going to ditch with some of their friends. When I pulled into the parking lot I school I scanned the crowd trying to find ponyboy.I finaly found him standing in front of Two-bits car. I quickly looked my self over and walked towards him. when I reached him Dally was first to speak

" Hey there doll what brings you here"

" I wanted to talk to Pony" I said a little too quickly signalling that I was scared. Even though I spent a whole year hanging around Pony and the gang Dally still scared me.

"Well talk" Steve said sounding annoyed

Pony has yet too speak and just played with the sleeve of his jean jacket

"Alone "

I said a little too loudly the started to walk away mumbling calling me every word in the book. "listen Pony you never let me explain what happen between randy and i. what happen between us was a mistake i wasnt completely sober at the time and that's why I confessed it to you I felt horrible"

I rambled

" Cass I believe you and I forgive you but that doesn't change that you went straight to randy not even two days later"

He said with anger and hurt in his voice.

"Pony I loved you scratch that I LOVE you and the reason I went to randy because I needed closure I was a wreck after our break up . He said all the right things at the right time"

Tears filled my eyes. He sighed

" look Cass im sorry for not listening to you before .. what happens now?'

I leaned closer so our noses were touching and finally our lips meet.

I heard whistles that belong to Two-bit "what now are mickey and Minnie back together" he howled in laugh as if the thing he said was the funniest thing ever. I rolled my eyes " Pony you're a dumbass no broad is sorry for cheating shes feeding you a load of shit " Dally then smirked and wink at me . I looked at him with hatred in my eyes yet pleading not to tell . he nodded and walked off laughing. I looked at Pony and he spoke " are you still with randy" I hesitated " yes" he pushed me away slightly but I quickly corrected myself " I was hoping you could face him with me and let him know.. I don't feel safe telling him by myself. "ok" he said blankly the bell rand and he gave me a long sweet kiss and we went our separate ways . I finally felt complete.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short ... Well reviews are greatly apprictated and please nooo flames thanks ... Please feel free to Direct Message me with ideas **

**Stay Gold- Cassandra**


End file.
